Look at the Stars Tonight
by DamProblem
Summary: After the Giant-War, and everyone is just settling down, when Percy wants to ask someone something. Who will he meet and for what reason. One-Shot


**Hey guys**.

 **This is my first one-shot so yeah. Please leave a like and a review.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was two weeks after the second giant war. Camp Half Blood was just starting to return to normal, but everyone was still emotionally exhausted. The Seven and Nico, Thalia, Will, Clarisse, Chris, Grover and Tyson was offered godhood.

Annabeth was made the minor goddess of wisdom, libraries, books and heroes. Leo was made the minor god of fire, crafting, humour and heroes. Piper was made the minor goddess of love, sexuality, beauty and heroes. Jason was made the minor god of thunder, wind, storms and heroes. Frank was made the minor god of animals, bows, shape-shifters and heroes. Hazel was made the minor goddess of gems, riches, skeletons and heroes. Thalia was made the minor goddess of hunting, the moon, lightning and heroes. Nico was made minor god of the dead, ghosts and heroes and he was made prince of the underworld. Will was made minor god of healing, sunlight and heroes. Chris was made minor god of redemption, mazes and heroes. Clarisse was made minor goddess of spears, battle, bloodshed and heroes. Grover was made minor god of the wild, flowers, music and heroes. Tyson was made god of clubs, cyclopes, forges and heroes.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 **FLASHBACK**

After all my friends got their prizes of godhood, Zeus tundered ( **A/N Hehe thundered... God of thunder... Sorry)** "Perseus Jackson!" Instantly the throne room went quiet. "For your actions of heroism, the council has decided the bestow upon you a great gift. We would like to make you an Olympian god!" Instantly people began to murmur among themselves. I thought about it, and made my decision when I saw Hestia smiling at me from the hearth. "No," and all hell broke loose, "Not while Hestia and Hades are not a part of the council." I said with finality.

"Well then welcome to the council, Hestia, Hades and Perseus." Zeus said. "But I di..." Was about as far as I came before all the gods shot beams of energy into me. Pain was all I felt for about a minute before it eased away. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the three Fates appeared. "All hail Perseus, Olympian god of tides, sword-fighting, space, time, stars and heroes!" And poof, they were gone again. Three thrones rose up from the marble floor.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Percy couldn't sleep. It was 11 after a hard day of training, so he should've slept like a baby, but excitement for what was to happen the following day was just too much. He looked at the small velvet box on his nightstand and got up.

After walking in the gardens of Olympus for a while, he decided to lay on the grass in front of a fountain. A few minutes later he felt another presence join him. "Hello Artemis, how can I help you?" "Well Perseus ..." "Please," Percy interrupted, "Call me Percy." Artemis looked surprised at the fact that he, a boy, interrupted her. "Alright Percy, I was wondering, because you are the god of heroes, if you could bring back a hero from the dead? Besides, it would be like rewinding the time, which you are also the god of, around the heroes life string."

Percy thought about it for a moment, then said, "Well, because I am the god of stars, maybe that would help to get Zoe back, but I won't promise anything." Percy said, knowing instantly who Artemis was talking about. "Let's go somewhere more private." Atremis suggested. "Wait Lady Artemis, can't we rather do it another time? I've had a long day, and I'll rather try such a stunt when I'm at full power." Percy asked. Artemis nodded her head and turned to leave, but then Percy added "But could you please stay for now, I need to speak to you?" Artemis turned back and sat next to him on the grass.

"I plan on proposing to Annabeth tomorrow." he bluntly stated after a minute. Artemis just raised her eyebrow. "I know I shouldn't bother you with this, you swearing off men and all, but what is she said no, or if she breaks up with me, or..." "Percy." One word and he shut up. "If she has a half of the brains that we know she has, then she'll say yes. I mean come on, you're strong, handsome, smart, friendly, loving, caring, loyal and much more. No girl in their right mind would say no to you. If I hadn't sworn that oath, I would've gone for you."

"Do you really mean that Mi'lady?""Of course Percy." She pulled him in for a hug. "She's really lucky to have you." They just sat in silence for 30 minutes before Percy broke the silence. "We should probably get back to our houses." They got up and Percy walked Artemis to her palace. "Good night Artemis." Percy said. "'Night Percy. Now go sleep and rest for tomorrow. It's your big day."

* * *

 ** _14 Months Later_**

* * *

"Percy, come help me!" Annabeth shouted. "Your child is eating my necklace!" "It's your kid as well Annabeth, and you know that full well!" "Just come here Percy, please?" "OK, fine, but only 'cause I love you." "I love you too Percy."


End file.
